


我偏爱不去问还要多久 什么时候

by mmount



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmount/pseuds/mmount
Summary: 梗来源：181031 梁耀燮的梦想电台
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun





	我偏爱不去问还要多久 什么时候

**Author's Note:**

> 梗来源：181031 梁耀燮的梦想电台

_Im Changkyun / Yoo Kihyun_

-

任昌均知道自己说的话那人从来都没当真过。

他说过很多话，它们都是真的。

但刘基贤只会大笑，笑到脸上几个酒窝全都藏不住，双手抱着后脑勺，一幅惊叹的模样，讶异于自己跳脱的言行举止。他觉得是假的。

就像现在。

-

帽檐和口罩挡去了大半张脸，从任昌均的角度望过去，视野仿佛大光圈镜头的取景框，周遭都看不清，只有刘基贤一个突出的主体。

“不要喜欢我。”

为了适应情景而些微变化的声线，语气里撒了些焦糖作为调剂，一句话说完上嘴唇有轻轻的颤动，看起来像蝴蝶扇了扇翅膀。

“要怎么样才能做到呢？”

他又露出了那种笑容。他不相信。

正如他没有相信自己是真的发烧了，当自己握着他的手，从额头移向胸口。

胸腔明明已经烫得不行，指尖和指尖的触感如此真实，相接触的皮肤表层都快要因为高温而融化掉了，他感觉自己确实是病入膏肓的患者，神志不清胡言乱语，编造着不成文的句子，在队友的打趣下抓住喜欢的人的手又慌忙放开，暗自侧过身不敢看对方作何反应。

余光里刘基贤笑得不见眼睛。

抑或是隔着一个座位的距离，在满屏滚动着的留言和问题之间，自己见缝插针地挤了进去，与预计的调侃不同，开口只是为了告诉他他有多完美。

那人的神情从质疑到愉悦只用了一秒，他开心地伸过手来和自己击掌。

像个要到糖果的小孩，任昌均从他的掌心里接收电流，肉眼看不到的皮肤之下，悄悄通过血管运输到自己的心脏里，伴随着每一次跳动，在那里永久地将这份悸动储存。

因为他知道，与自己相反，对方眼里的愉悦并非出于心底，那是一闪而逝的，下一秒就又会被屏幕的流光代替。

直截了当的明话也并非没讲过，句子包含完整的主谓宾，用比母语更加直白的英语。

我。坐在他旁边。虽然无限靠近，靠近却始终是有距离的，距离即使只有一毫厘，毫厘前的一也是确切存在的实数。他想要虚数，想要真实的触碰，又惧怕真实的触碰。

喜欢。喜欢让自己睡不着觉，一整夜盯着对铺的人看也看不出答案。哪里找得到答案，投下月光阴影的睫毛吗？山中铃泉般的下颚线吗？还是不戴任何饰品时软软塌塌的耳洞，抑或做不好的梦时微微绷起的脚尖？所以才说不想要找理由，因为会陷入那个理由里日复一日困兽犹斗。

你。什么也不用改变。什么也没有改变。

他无视掉了刘基贤伸过来的手，是害怕那便是全部的回应。

-

一如既往地，刘基贤会笑得宠溺，脸因为肉麻而皱成一团，捂着嘴，撑着脑袋，发出“哇——”的感叹，和自己掌心碰掌心，眼波流转，却不做停留。

全部的回应。如果他不是对此毫无察觉，那就是他自始至终从没相信过罢了。

-

后来任昌均也学会了。每当看向刘基贤的时候，他就用理智砌一堵墙，如此这般，失控的言行虽然犹如脱缰之马难以驾驭，在自己设置的障碍面前也只能急急调转方向。于是，为抚摸他脸庞的而伸出的手变成了玩笑式的捉弄，沸腾着翻滚着的情话到嘴边变成了莫名其妙的调侃，连对视的意图也要强压下去，目光变成生硬的回避。

所有行动都刻意地拐了弯，像经过折射的光，而其中一部分又反射回了自己身上，日子一长，表皮就变得干燥，一点点火星子——并肩而立时衣料轻微的摩擦、面对面共食一根巧克力饼干的对视、电话接通第一句唤他昵称的嗓音——都能将自己点燃。

所以他还是任由感性透过墙壁的间隙，利用每一个微小的机会，小心翼翼表达千万分之一的占有欲。因为这无数个千万分之一像麦垛般堆积，也许再多一分就会轰然倒塌。

-

唯一没有等到他回应的一次，是在那个夜晚。

那个夜晚和其他辗转难眠的夜晚一样稀疏平常，任昌均蹑手蹑脚地翻下床，光着脚站在对铺的床头。月光很亮，刘基贤朝外侧躺在床沿，任昌均能清楚地看见他鼻尖的痣。在他又一次因为梦魇而发出闷哼的时候，任昌均双手抓住床架，踮脚吻了他。

没有距离了，一点也没有。

然后他立刻蹲下身去，抱着腿缩在窗边的角落里。房间里时不时传来室友含混不清的呓语，下铺的人翻了个身，裹紧被子继续打着鼾。空气嘈杂而沉闷，躁动的尘埃浮在怵白的月光里。

他的心像泡了好几夜的木耳，发酸又发胀，暗黑色的情绪灌满整个空间，按下去一些，又有更多的持续不断溢出来。

“我说不要喜欢我了。”

“那要怎么才能做得到呢？”

END


End file.
